Beyond the Past
by Ellie Langford
Summary: Un One-Shot qui se concentre sur Elena Fisher, emprisonnée par son passé.


01 : Une ville décimée.

Le Japon. Un magnifique pays où vivent plusieurs milliers de gens, jamais à l'abri d'un éventuel séisme ou d'un tsunami extrêmement violent. Pour une raison beaucoup plus qu'inexpliquée, en dépit de ces deux raisons-là, le Japon était un pays très envié chez les jeunes personnes et qui font rêver les adolescents de tous les pays. Peut-être était-ce à cause de l'énorme marché de l'industrie vidéoludique, et ses livres à couper le souffle, mélangeant action, romance et horreur à la perfection, en allant des thrillers les plus fulgureux aux vieux contes niais pour gamins. C'était précisément dans un village abandonné de ce pays, à Osaka, que se trouvait Elena Fisher. Quatre ans plus tôt, un énorme séisme ravagea le village - qui était autrefois une ville - qui rasa entièrement les habitations, tuant les magnifiques cerisiers dont les pétales venaient à peine de tomber. Ce village était devenu en quelques années un village fantôme, habité par un maigre nombre d'habitants. Elena était une journaliste américaine de vingt-neuf ans, étant venue sur les lieux pour les besoins de son émission quotidienne, qui lui a déjà failli coûter la vie.

- **Me voici en ce moment à Osaka, rebaptisée la Ville Fantôme depuis l'immense séisme d'il y a quelques années déjà. Vous devez vous demander pourquoi suis-je ici, non ? Eh bien, c'est tout simplement d'élucider le mystère de cette Ville Fantôme ! Osaka n'a pas pu perdre ses habitants à cause d'un vulgaire séisme, et donc, je suis là, sur place afin de trouver une réponse à nos énigmes. Ne ratez pas le prochain épisode **!, fit-elle, sourire aux lèvres, en tenant bien fort sa caméra.

Quelque chose qu'Elena adorait ? Présenter son émission. Elle était assez réputée en Amérique et en Europe, à son plus grand étonnement. Elle ne faisait pas ça pour l'argent, ni pour la gloire, elle voulait simplement vivre de ses passions : le journalisme et l'archéologie. Cependant, elle n'avait de talent que pour le journalisme. Elle n'avait pas de très grandes connaissances en archéologie, ni en histoire, et c'est pour cela que la plupart du temps, elle est épaulée par des gens qui s'y connaissent en la matière. Elle s'est rendue à Osaka en compagnie d'un ami d'enfance, qui est, tout comme elle, dingue d'histoire, nommé Aeron Hedkins. Ce jeune homme aux allures de surfeur était un expert en la matière, ce qui allait aider la pauvre femme en détresse. Reposant calmement sa caméra sur une table peinant à tenir debout, Elena réajusta sa chemise bleue, qu'elle avait légèrement fermée à cause d'un vent frais qui était passé.

- **Bon, c'est bien, on a notre intro, mais maintenant, comment veux-tu qu'on sache vraiment quel secret renferme cet endroit déséché ?**, lâcha Aeron, buvant un verre de bière.

- **On le saura bien assez tôt, Aeron**, affirma la blonde. **Je vais aller explorer les environs.**

Elle s'en alla, sans attendre de réponse de la part de son ami, puis elle se dirigea lentement vers un bouddhiste japonais, qui peinait à marcher droit. Malgré le fait qu'elle avait voyagé maintes fois au Japon, à cet instant, lorsqu'elle se tourna pour voir un peu la ville dans laquelle elle se trouvait, elle ne se sentait plus vraiment en sécurité. Une ambiance pesante y régnait ; des flûtistes jouaient des morceaux dignes des plus grands films d'horreur hollywoodiens, la terre sèche parcourant le sol était parsemé de trous visqueux, et personne ne parlait, personne ne riait. Elena s'approcha du vieux bouddhiste, qui, apparemment, était en train de prier. Elle lui demanda - en japonais - où se trouvait l'entrée de la grotte de Miranai, une grotte peu connue qui se cachait dans cette ville, qu'on pouvait trouver facilement si l'on était attentif à toutes sortes de détails.

- **Wakarimashita. Domô arigatô, senpai**, _(D'accord. Merci beaucoup, monsieur)_ fit-elle, confiante.

Elle continua d'observer ce qui l'entourait sans rien dire. Elle se détacha les cheveux, puis laissa ses cheveux blonds se balancer au gré du vent. Un peu plus loin, deux hommes regardaient tout ce qui bougeait : les arbres, les fleurs, les gens ... Et même le ciel. Enfin, l'un d'eux était très attentif aux mouvements du ciel et des nuages.

- **Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fais ?**, lâcha le vieil homme, Sully.

- **J'essaie de me repérer**, répondit le concerné.

- **On est au vingt-et-unième siècle, Nate. Si t'as une carte ou un GPS, tu risques pas d'te perdre. Surtout que doué comme t'es, au lieu de nous emmener à Osaka, tu es capable de nous emmener à Rome.**

Ils avancèrent sans rien se dire, puis atterirrent à l'endroit pile où Aeron se trouvait. Nate et Sully étaient d'inséparables amis, qui se connaissent depuis une vingtaine d'années maintenant. Rien ne les sépare - si ce ne seraient juste les cigares que Sully fume à longueur de journée - et ils étaient de véritables mine d'or en ce qui concernait l'archéologie. Il s'avère aussi que ce soit de vieilles connaissances de notre chère journaliste. Nate tourna la tête et vit justement la blonde admirer une immense statue rouillée, ce qui l'étonna. Il regarda Sully, qui, apparemment, n'avait pas aperçu la jeune femme. Il lui tapota l'épaule, avant de déclarer :

- **Hé, regardes-ça, Sully ! Ce n'est pas Elena ?**

Sully regarda de plus près et aperçut la blonde au loin.

- **Ca m'en a tout l'air.**

** - Hé ! Elena !**, hurla Nate.

La concernée se retourna, pensant qu'elle avait simplement rêvé. Mais lorsqu'elle vit Nate et son ami, elle fut convaincue qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

- **Nate ! Sully ! Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ?**, demanda-t'elle, surprise de voir deux de ses amis dans un village comme celui-ci.

En la voyant ainsi les cheveux détachés, Nate fut ébahi. Non pas parce qu'il la trouvait ravissante, mais parce que c'était bien la première fois qu'il la voyait comme ça.

- **Tu ... Tu as changé ...**, remarqua-t'il.

- **J'ai simplement détaché mes cheveux, Nate. Je suis restée la même.**

** - Ca ... Ca te va plutôt bien.**

Gênée, mais contente, Elena se contenta de lâcher un sourire à son interlocuteur en guise de réponse.

- **Au fait, vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question, les gars. Qu'est-ce que vous êtes venus faire ici, à Osaka ?**

** - Bah, ça et ça**, répondit Sully, entre deux éclats de rire.

- **Hah hah, ça m'aide beaucoup**, affirma la blonde.

- **Vous êtes venus à la demande de ce bon cher Francis, je parie ?** **Etonnament, je ne suis pas surprise, **avoua-t'elle, joyeuse.

Francis était la raison de l'adoration qu'éprouve Nate envers l'archéologie. Il avait maintes fois parcouru le monde à la recherche des trésors les plus inestimables qu'aurait trouvé cet homme, six siècle auparavant.

- **Comment tu sais ?**, demanda Nate, en souriant.

- **"On ne prend seulement ce qu'on reçoit", n'est-ce pas ?**, questionna Elena.

Cette phrase-là, Nate le lui avait dite le jour où elle lui avait demandé ce qui lui prenait de partir à la recherche des trésors anciennement découverts par son ancêtre. Elle n'attendait pas de sa part une réponse détaillée, mais cette vague phrase l'avait interpellée, pour on ne sait quelle raison, et elle lui est restée en mémoire.

02 : Jalousie.

Après de brèves discussions autour de leur but en commun - à savoir, élucider le mystère d'Osaka - Elena et ses amis rentrèrent à la vieille auberge du village. Pauvrement décorée, elle ressemblait aux bars que l'on présentait dans les westerns. Il n'y avait cependent ni musique de fond, ni bonne ambiance, ou, étonnament, d'hommes sale et bourré qui s'amusait à tirer sur une boule sur une table de billard toute poussiérreuse. À la place, une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, se tenant droit comme un "i" derrière la caisse, attendait qu'un client vienne lui demander une chambre, chose qui lui faisait gagner sa vie. Pas d'hommes à l'horizon, cette auberge s'accommodait bien la ville où elle était située. Cependant, Elena, Nate et Sully montèrent les escaliers de bois sans aborder la gérante de l'auberge, tout simplement parce qu'Aeron les attendait quelques chambres plus loin. La chose est qu'Elena a caché à ses compagnons qu'elle était venue au Japon accompagnée d'un homme à peine sorti de l'adolescence.

- **Enfin, te voilà !**, cria Aeron, en voyant Elena.

Il se leva du lit et accueilla à bras ouverts la journaliste. Nate semblait quelque peu agacé, chose qui n'échappait pas à Sully. Le cinquantenaire savait depuis toujours que son précieux Nate, qu'il considérait à la fois comme un meilleur ami et un fils, était attiré par la journaliste. Ils s'étaient mis ensemble à une époque, mais pour une raison inconnue, Elena le quitta. Ils se sont ensuite remis ensemble, avant de se dire "oui" une bonne fois pour toutes à New-York, mais Elena s'était éloignée de Nate une seconde fois sans qu'on sache pourquoi. Nate aimait sincèrement Elena, mais il la trouvait étrange lorsqu'il lui fallait exprimer des sentiments. Mais c'est un côté chez elle qu'il a toujours aimé.

- **Qui c'est, ce type ?**, lâcha froidement Nate, en menaçant Aeron du regard.

- **Aeron Hedkins. Mes parents l'ont pris sous son aile lorsque ses parents ont disparus. Il est comme mon frère**, expliqua-t'elle.

- **Je n'ai que vingt ans, mais ne vous fiez pas à mon âge, je peux me rendre très utile parfois**, affirma Aeron, affectueux.

- **Mouais**, fit Nate, pas tellement convaincu.

- **Victor Sullivan, mais tu peux m'appeler Sully. Et lui, c'est Nate.**

Nate observait Aeron d'un air faussement convaincu. Sully, comprenant rapidement les émotions et sentiments qui traversait l'esprit de son ami lui fit signe de s'assoir sur la table d'à côté, histoire de pouvoir aborder un sujet. Et pas n'importe lequel. Ils devaient rapidement trouver une solution sur ce qui concernait Osaka. Le village avait été décimé par on ne sait quel mystère, et Nate était à peu près sûr qu'il y avait encore une prophétie cachée derrière toute cette histoire. Elena s'installa tranquillement sur une chaise, suivie de près par Aeron.

- **Bon, alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?**, demanda Sully, allumant l'un de ces cigares.

- **Euh, Sully, c'est pas permis, ici**, rappela Nate, voulant parler du cigare que son ami avait dans la bouche.

- **Ben quoi ? La porte nous sépare !**, se justifia le vieil homme.

Préférant ne rien dire, Nate se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

- **J'ai réussi à trouver quelques informations à propos de la grotte de Miranai, en parlant à quelques villageois**, avoua Elena, posant sur la table des papiers en tous genres.

- **La grotte de Miranai ? C'est quoi ça ?**, demanda Sully, intrigué. **J'en ai jamais entendu parler.**

- **C'e...**, commença Nate.

- **C'est une grotte tenue secrète pour des raisons qui nous semble assez inquiétantes**, coupa Aeron.** Personne n'y a plus mis les pieds depuis des siècles. Certains affirment que des "atrocités" vivent à l'intérieur, tandis que d'autres pensent que l'origine de la destruction de la ville se trouve dedans. En gros, le point commun entre tous ces dires, c'est qu'il semble que cette grotte soit "maudite". Enfin, après, reste à le prouver**.

Nate le menaça du regard, tandis qu'Aeron, lui, regardait Elena, qui paraissait fière de lui.

- **Ah, et ce "reste à le prouver" nous concerne, n'est-ce pas ?**, posa le jeune chercheur, en mettant son coude sur la table.

- **Vous, peut-être pas, mais Elena et moi, oui**, répondit Aeron.

- **On vient avec vous. Nous sommes venus ici pour la même raison que vous.**

- **Ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir. Tu penses tenir la route ?**, demanda à son tour Elena.

- **On a affronté plus dur, tu sais !**, rectifia Nate en rigolant.

Sûrs d'eux, Elena confirma qu'ils partiront pour la grotte à l'aube. La journaliste partit se coucher, tout comme Sully. Sully n'aimait pas veiller trop tard, il disait que c'était mauvais pour la santé. Il faut avouer, question habileté, Sully ne faisait absolument pas son âge. Il possédait pratiquement les mêmes aptitudes physiques que Nate. Ce dernier, quant à lui, ne voyait pas Aeron d'un bon côté. Au contraire, non pas parce qu'il ressentait de la jalousie à son égard, mais parce qu'il était sûr qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête, mais il ignorait quoi. En tout cas, une chose est sûre : niveau histoire, on peut dire que les deux rivaux sont sur la même longueur d'ondes. Nate s'assit sur le sol, afin de regarder Elena dormir. La voir sourire lors de son sommeil le rassura, mais il était sûr que quelque chose allait subvenir le lendemain. Quelque chose d'effroyable. Et il n'avait pas tort ...

03 . Apocalypse.

Le lendemain, les quatre camarades partirent très tôt le matin afin de visiter cette "grotte interdite". Affirmée interdite par les autorités nippones et chinoises, cette grotte est la source de milliers de cauchemars de jeunes enfants en bas âge. Certains pensent sincèrement que la destruction de leur ville est dûe à ce qu'il s'y trouvait à l'intérieur. Les trois amis, ainsi qu'Aeron s'armèrent d'armes, en cas d'urgence extrême. Ils ne savaient pas ce qui les attendaient une fois entrés. D'un pas rythmé, Nate ouvrit la marche, suivi de près par Elena, Aeron et enfin Sully, qui la fermait. Ils arrivèrent devant la grotte ; une étrange sensation d'angoisse parcourait le corps de Nate, qui, d'ordinaire, ne craignait rien. Les deux statues hideuses qui surplombaient l'entrée suffisaient à mettre en alerte quiconque voulait s'introduire à l'intérieur. Mais la troupe de jeunes aventuriers était prête à entrer. Ils n'allaient pas reculer ; cela ne faisait pas partie des caractères des aventuriers. Sans parler, ils s'introduirent à l'intérieur de la grotte, et à peine étaient-ils entrés qu'un grand mur de pierre referma l'entrée, les retenant ainsi piégés, dans l'obscurité la plus profonde.

- **Là, je flippe pour de bon**, lâcha Sully, qui tentait de s'accrocher à quelqu'un.

- **Stresse pas, Papi ! On s'en sort toujours !**, rassura Nate.

Nate tentait de le caché, mais il se sentait à chaque fois un peu plus envahi par l'angoisse. Des bruits à faire froid dans le dos apparurent ; des bruits dignes des plus horribles des films d'horreur. Heureusement, Aeron trouva un morceau de bois éparpillé sur le sol, et demanda à Sully son briquet afin de l'allumer, et d'éclairer le passage.

- **Ca, normalement, c'est mon boulot !**, s'écria Nate, mécontent de s'être fait détroner par son nouveau rival.

- **Et ben, on dirait que ça a changé, **déclara-t'il, hautain.

Ignorant cette stupide remarque, comme le pensait Nate, celui-ci continua son chemin. Après des minutes de marche, ils atteignirent une immense salle éclairée. Elena regardait derrière elle, elle n'avait pas encore vu ce qu'il se trouvait devant elle. Deux cadavres de couleur noire étaient suspendus en plein milieu de la salle. On pouvait apercevoir le squelette déséché des deux pauvres personnes.

- **Beurk**, murmura Nate, en voyant ça. **Mauvaise fin**.

- **Qu'est-ce qu'il leur est arrivé ?**, demanda Sully, écoeuré.

Elena se décida à regarder ce dont ils parlaient, mais voyant les deux cadavres, elle ne put retenir ses larmes. Elles vinrent toutes seules, sans qu'elle puisse réellement se rendre compte qu'elle était en train de pleurer. Elle mit ses mains devant sa bouche, et se mit à trembler. Aeron, lui, avait quitté la salle, et continué sa route. Nate se retourna, et vit Elena dans un état critique : la blonde tomba sur le sol, incapable de tenir sur ses jambes, tellement le choc était grand. Il accourut à son secours, inquiet, et vit les larmes d'Elena sur son visage. Il fut affolé à ce moment-là.

- **Elena ? Elena ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Elena !**, cria-t'il, paniqué.

- **N-Non ... Ce ... Ce n'est pas possible ...**, fit-elle, la voix tremblante.

** - Que se passe-t'il ?**

- **Ce sont ... Ce sont ...**

Elle avait tellement la voix tremblante qu'elle fut incapable de continuer sa phrase. Elle se mit à tousser violemment.

- **Ce sont ... mes ... mes parents ... Ce sont mes parents, Nate !**

- **Quoi ?**

Croyant avoir halluciné, Nate lui demanda de répéter, mais Elena confirma ce qu'elle avait dit. Il s'agissait de Kate et John Fisher, les défunts parents de la journaliste. Elena avait perdu contact avec eux depuis des années, elle les croyait morts. Et ils les étaient. Elle expliqua à Nate qu'ils étaient scientifiques, mais qu'ils étaient portés disparus depuis juste avant son entrée au lycée. Elle fut contrainte d'abandonner ses études en archéologie afin de s'occuper d'elle et d'Aeron, dont elle avait désormais la charge. Aeron parti alors pour le Canada, où il entra dans l'une des plus grandes universités basée sur l'histoire et la géologie. Il en ressortit cette année, après quatre ans d'études. Elena était devenue archélogiste pour essayer de retrouver la trace de ses parents ; elle espérait qu'ils étaient encore en vie. Mais malheureusement ... Remarquant la faible énergie de son amie, il n'hésita pas à mettre sa tête contre son torse, et de lui caresser les cheveux sous l'oeil inquiet de Sully.

- **Ca va aller, Elena. Ca va aller. Je suis là**, lui chuchota-t'il.

- **Merci, Nate.**

Les minutes passèrent, et il fut grand temps pour Elena de se reprendre. Après s'être consolée auprès des bras de Nate, elle essuya ses larmes, et tenta de redevenir forte, de surmonter ses craintes, chose qu'elle n'avait en réalité, jamais fait. Depuis le début, elle vivait dans le passé, repensant au départ de ses parents, de ses souffrances ...

- **Je pense ... qu'il est grand temps pour moi de faire une croix sur mon passé**, affirma-t'elle.

- **Vraiment ? C'est peut-être pas une bonne idée, Elena**, l'alerta Nate.

- **J'ai vécu quatorze ans sans savoir ce qu'étaient mes parents, je peux bien encore le supporter une cinquantaine d'années !**

Remarquant qu'Elena tentait de rester positive face à la situation, Nate lui affirma :

- **Peut-être. Mais si tu as envie de pleurer, ne te retiens pas. **

Elena le remercia, puis Nate, Sully et elle décidèrent de reprendre leur route. Jusqu'au moment où ils entendirent le cri effrayant d'Aeron. Ils coururent en alerte, et pénétrèrent dans la salle suivante, où ils aperçurent le jeune adulte se faire assassiner par un monstre géant.

- **AERON !**, hurla Elena, qui courut vers lui.

- **Elena !**, cria à son tour Nate, en lui retenant le bras. **Si tu vas le secourir, tu périras !**

** - Cet homme est comme mon frère, Nate ! Je ne peux pas le laisser mourir !**

- **Il est déjà mort, Elena ! Regardes-le, son sang jaillit sur le sol !**

Le monstre s'en alla vers le haut juste après, sans laisser de traces derrière lui, si ce n'était que le cadavre du frère d'Elena. Après avoir assisté à ce terrible massacre humain, Elena courut vers son ami, mort. Nate et Sully préférèrent laisser la journaliste seule pendant un moment, pensant que c'était la meilleure chose à faire face à une telle situation. Elena posa sa main chaude sur son visage glacé.

- **Non ... Aeron ...**, murmura-t'elle, la voix coupée.

Elena posa son oreille sur le torse du cadavre, afin de voir s'il respirait encore. Elle l'espérait, mais au plus profond d'elle, elle savait que la vie l'avait quittée. Ne remarquant aucun signe de vie, elle leva sa tête et regarda une ultime fois le visage de son précieux ami, qu'elle avait laissé mourir. Elle fut découragée, et regarda le sol, honteuse. Elle se sentait honteuse au point de ne plus croire en elle. Elle avait tué son ami.

04 : Destin contré.

Quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis la tragique mort d'Aeron. Nate, bien qu'il ne l'aimait pas, regrettait sa mort. Il se rapprocha d'Elena, et lui annonça qu'il fallait pour eux poursuivre leur chemin. Les dédales n'en finissaient jamais. Les trois amis espéraient pouvoir trouver une sortie, mais surtout de ne pas tomber sur un monstre semblable à celui qui avait tué Aeron. Ils marchèrent, lentement, afin de suivre le mouvement d'Elena. Elle avait perdu sa famille à l'intérieur de cette grotte, le choc était trop grand, surtout qu'elle se sentait responsable de la mort d'Aeron. Remarquant son inquiétude et sa peur, Nate lui prit la main, et lui conseilla d'avancer à son rythme. Elena le savait : Nate était son remède fétiche. Il avait toujours le mot pour la consoler. Un seul mot de sa part pouvait la faire rire ou la rendre triste. Elle se sentit rassurée, entre de bonnes mains, puis se mit à sourire :

- **Si j'avance aussi lentement, tu vas ensuite me traiter d'escargot, je te connais !**, fit-elle, reconnaissante.

- **Non, j'te jure**, détrompa-t'il.

- **Mais ... Merci.**

Ils arrivèrent enfin à une salle où une sortie se fit voir. Ils coururent après, mais juste avant de sortir de cette étrange grotte, Nate remarqua un panneau sur le côté.

- **"Seuls deux personnes peuvent sortir de cette grotte. Si une troisième personne sort, il sera éxécuté sur place. Cette troisième personne restera le prisonnier de cette grotte avant d'en devenir le Gardien suprême. Ce troisième individu devra se rendre dans la Salle Sacrée". C'est des conneries, tout ça !**, s'exclama-t'il.

Une salle où une perle bleue scintillait s'ouvrit à côté d'Elena. Cette perle, aussi grosse que la taille de son avant-bras lui était familière. Elle sublimait la salle avec son scintillement étrange.

- **Après ce que tu viens de voir, tu crois toujours que ce genre de messages soit des salades ?**, demanda Elena.

- **De quoi ?**, s'inquiéta Nate.

- **Mon père ... et ma mère m'avaient de cette légende ... Un jour, trois amis s'aventurèrent dans une cité interdite, où un message leur indiquant la sortie leur nécéssitait de sacrifier l'un d'eux afin d'en devenir le Gardien. Ce Gardien était en réalité le prisonnier de cette cité, et à chaque fois qu'un homme s'introduira dans cette cité, ce Gardien devra le tuer, afin de retrouver sa liberté.**

Elena écarquilla les yeux.

- **Mais c'est ça ! Le monstre que nous avons vu, tout à l'heure ... il s'agissait du Gardien ! Il a pris Aeron comme cible, comme il nous a dévancé, afin de recouvrer sa liberté ! Ce qui signifie d'abord, que cette grotte ... n'est autre que la Cité Interdite de cette légende, et que ... quelqu'un d'entre nous ... doit se sacrifier**, avoua Elena.

Dans son regard, Nate comprit qu'Elena se vouait volontaire.

- **Non, Elena, je ne t'abandonnerais jamais !**, cria-t'il.

- **Il le faut, Nate. La vie de Sully, ainsi que la tienne valent bien mieux que la mienne. Vous avez réussi à sauver des vies par le passé. Moi, je n'ai fait que détruire les gens que j'aimais ! **

** - Non, Elena !**, hurla Nate.

Sûre de ce qu'elle voulait faire, Elena poussa ses deux amis à l'extérieur de la grotte. Un mur invisible l'empêchait de les rejoindre. Contrainte de devenir la prisonnière de cet endroit sans vie, Elena leur sourit tristement.

- **Non ... Elena ...**, murmura Nate, le coeur brisé.

Elena posa sa main sur le mur invisible, le sourire aux lèvres. Nate, afin de tenter de sentir une dernière fois la chaleur de la femme qu'il aimait, la posa sur la sienne. Malheureusement, il ne put sentir que la fraîcheur du mur glacé. Elena, heureuse, tenta de croiser ses doigts avec ceux de Nate, bien que le mur l'en empêchait. Nate, attristé, essayait de pousser le mur afin d'atteindre ne serait-ce qu'un doigt de la journaliste.

- **Elena ...**

- **Je m'en sortirais, Nate. Je te le promets.**

Dans un ultime regard, elle tourna les talons, et se dirigea vers la salle où la perle bleuté était posée au centre. Nate, perdant alors Elena de vue, fut contraint de partir, à regret. Sully vit combien le poids de la disparition d'Elena faisait souffrir Nate, mais il l'obligea à quitter les lieux. Elena, quant à elle, était bien prête à en finir avec cette histoire. Elle avait certes tué son frère, mais elle avait sauvé Nate et Sully, qui étaient tous les deux des hommes qu'elle aimait énormément.

- **Je ne me laisserais pas faire !**

Elena dégaina son arme, et tira au centre de la perle. Celle-ci explosa, provoquant alors l'effondrement de la grotte. Personne ne sut si Elena avait survécu ou non à ça.

05 . Bienvenue à la maison.

Quelques mois étaient passés depuis cet évènement, et Nate n'avait toujours pas retrouvé le sourire. Il avait perdu l'être qui lui était le plus cher - sans compter Sully - et il se sentait responsable de la disparition de la journaliste. Il l'a croyait morte, et il était certain de ne jamais la revoir. Il restait à longueur de journée assis dans le fauteuil du salon du pavillon que Sully possédait, en Colombie. C'était le pays d'enfance de Nate. Bien qu'il était de nationalité britanique, Nate a vécu toute son adolescence à Carthagène, où il a rencontré Sully. Chloe, une de leur amie, descendit les escaliers. Nate ne l'avait pas remarquée. S'apercevant que Nate n'était toujours pas en mesure de rire ou de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, elle s'arrêta dans les escaliers, et l'observait. Il y avait eu une époque où elle voulut tuer Elena, par pur égoïsme, et aussi, avouons-le par jalousie. Elle aussi, était attiré par le chercheur de trésors, mais elle avait toujours su qu'Elena était la femme qu'il aimait. Si elle l'avait tuée, Nate ne lui aurait jamais pardonné. Elle en prit conscience en le regardant fouiller dans ses pensées sur le siège dans lequel il était assis. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle descendit, puis s'installa dans le canapé, en face de Nate.

- **Tu ... Tu crois qu'Elena est aussi faible pour se laisser tuer aussi facilement ? Tu dois croire en elle, Nate. Elle reviendra !**, le consola-t'elle.

- **"Elle reviendra" ? Ca fait sept mois qu'elle a disparu !**

Sa remarque eut l'effet inverse de ce qu'elle espérait.

- **Ecoutes, Nate ... Elle ... Elle t'a promis qu'elle reviendra. Tu dois juste ... l'attendre. Elle doit sûrement t'attendre quelque part.**

Il regarda sa main droite ; celle qui aurait dû effleurer la peau douce de la journaliste. Avec en tête, l'espoir de la revoir un jour ...

Le lendemain, Chloe fut surprise en revoyant Elena. Elle était à la porte. Heureusement, Nate et Sully étaient partis pour rechercher un objet dont elle avait oublié le nom. Ce qui la surprit le plus, c'est de la voir en très bonne forme.

- **Elena !**, s'écria la jeune femme, en la prenant dans ses bras. **Si tu savais à quel point nous étions inquiets !**

- **Chloe ...**

- **Viens !**

Sans attendre de réponse, elle la prit par le bras, et l'attira vers le premier étage. Nate et Sully n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Chloe et Elena se trouvèrent à présent de la chambre de l'archélogue australienne. Les minutes passaient, et pour on ne sait quelle raison, Chloe s'était amusée à coiffer Elena. Elle remarqua que ses amis étaient arrivés, mais qu'ils étaient toujours en bas.

- **Allez, Elena. Il y a quelqu'un qui t'attend en bas**, affirma Chloe, en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

- **Qui ?**

Chloe la regarda d'un air gêné.

- **Tu veux parler de ... Na- ...**

Aussitôt avait-elle prononcé la première syllabe de son prénom, qu'elle courut dans les escaliers. Nate, persuadé que c'était Chloe, ne daigna pas regarder.

- **Tu devrais faire encore plus de bruit !**, s'exclama-t'il, agacé.

Sully aperçut Elena au loin, mais ne réagit pas, histoire de ne pas subjuguer l'émotion de Nate.

- **Au moins, j'en fais assez pour me faire apercevoir**, déclara-t'elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

Croyant avoir entendu la voix d'Elena, il se retourna, et la vit au top de sa forme, au milieu des escaliers.

- **Elena ...**, murmura-t'il, sous le choc.

Sans rien penser d'autre, il courut vers elle - et elle vers lui - avec une rapidité qui étonna Sully. Chloe, au loin regardait les deux tourtereaux se chercher. Nate la prit dans ses bras, la serrant du mieux qu'il pouvait. Elena se sentit rassurée de le revoir, d'avoir retrouvé ses amis, mais surtout l'homme qu'elle aimait.

- **Si tu pouvais savoir combien tu m'as manquée, Elena ...**

- **Je suis de retour, Nate. Je suis là.**

Ils restèrent tels quels de longues minutes, savourant leur réunification. Séparés depuis sept longs mois qu'ils parurent tous deux interminables, il était hors de question de se séparer de nouveau !

- **Bienvenue à la maison, Elena**, affirma Sully, heureux de revoir son amie dans les bras de Nate.

06. "I'm alright".

Le soir venu, Nate avait rejoint Elena sur l'immense balcon du premier étage. De là, la journaliste regardait les étoiles, n'ayant pas encore remarqué que son ami la regardait. Elle fredonna une chanson, avant de sortir de sa poche un collier d'émeraudes. Nate, sans laisser le temps à la journaliste de se retourner, la serra par la taille.

- **Surprise ?**, demanda-t'il.

- **Pas vraiment**, menta-t'elle.

- **C'était quoi la chanson que tu fredonnait ?**

- **Tu ... Tu m'as entendue ?**, s'exclama-t'elle, rouge de honte.

- **On va dire oui.**

Elena prit une profonde inspiration.

- "**I am darkness,**

** I am night.**

** I am vengeance,**

** I bring light.**

** I'm a winter breeze in summertime,**

** The world is broken, I'm just fine,**

** Looking day and living night,**

** But I'm alright."**

- **Drôles de paroles.**

- **Oui. Mais c'était ce que ma mère me chantait lorsque j'étais jeune. Elle avait eu une enfance terrible, elle fut contrainte de ... de tuer sa famille, afin de se maintenir en vie, alors, à chaque fois, elle me disait "Ne deviens jamais comme moi. J'ai commis des actes tellement effroyable que normalement, je ne devrais même pas vivre.". À la base, cette chanson était plus sombre, mais elle l'a modifiée afin que je me reconnaisse dedans.**

Nate se mit à sourire. Il embrassa la jeune femme, sans rien dire de plus. Elena avait beau avoir perdu son frère, ses parents, elle avait survécu à un terrible accident, et a réussi à sauver son précieux ami. Elle ne devait plsu vivre dans le passé ; il lui fallait penser au futur. Histoire de le taquiner un peu, Elena lui fit :

- **Depuis quand t'embrasses les gens comme ça, espèce de vieux pervers ?**

- **Quoi ? Hé, mais, la dernière fois que je l'ai fait, tu m'as rien dit !**

- **J'ai pris un autre contexte pour t'engueuler. Tout simplement, MONSIEUR qui a peur des clowns.**

- **Oh non, c'est pas vrai ...**

On peut dire que c'est comme ça qu'ils s'aiment ...


End file.
